A New Adventure? Arienai!
by West Tisbury
Summary: Sonic and Tails wind up in Nagisa and Honoka's world because of an accident with one of Tails inventions. Somehow, Dr. Eggman manages to get warped as well. Nagisa and Honoka now have to help Sonic and Tails get back home. This story takes place after the original series but before Max Heart.
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure? Arienai! Chapter 1, a Sonic the Hedgehog + Pretty Cure Crossover fanfic  
"A/N: I do not own Futari wa Pretty Cure or Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Blue Blur

Nagisa's POV: I say good bye to Mepple and Porun as they lay dormant in my drawer, as I headed out to catch the train to school. I wonder what it's like, to stay asleep for so long... I thought to myself. I continued scanning through my thoughts as I boarded the train. I really can't believe Honoka and I saved the world... That was pretty stressful... Luckily it's over...

At school, we were given a pop quiz. Honoka and I discussed our Pretty Cure days at lunch.

"You know, it was kind of fun." Honoka said.  
"I guess, but I thought it was stressful..." I replied.

"Yeah, it was, but it was worth it when we defeated the Dark King and saved the Garden of Light and our world."

"True... I miss Mepple, Mipple and Porun..." I said. It's kind of lonely without them."

"Hmm..." Honoka looked off into the distance with a melancholy expression.

I knew that she was thinking about Kiriya, but I stayed silent. Right after Honoka and I went separate ways to go home, I noticed a flash in the sky. The flash grew brighter and bluer as it plummeted to the earth about ten feet ahead of me.

Whe the dust settled, I saw a rather tall blue animal lying face-down on the street. It had long spines on the back of its head and small, triangular ears. It had human-like hands in white gloves and wore red and white sneakers.

The animal stood up slowly. Then it looked around frantically.

"Where am I?" It asked. It's voice was definitely masculine so I can call it a he. The animal had big green eyes and a peach colored belly. He caught my eye and ran up to me at blinding speed.  
"Can you tell me where I am?" He asked me.  
"Um, you're on earth." I answered.  
"Oh, thanks." He turned around. "Hey, Tails! We're... Uh... Tails?" He faced me again. "Hey, you mind helping me find my buddy?"  
"Uhh... Sure..." I said, unsure of the situation.  
"Thanks!" The blue creature took off with the same breakneck speed. "Oh..." He soon realized I was incapable of traveling at such a rate. "Sorry..." He decided to slow down to my pace, remembering that he was on a foreign planet and that I couldn't travel as fast as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Twin-Tailed Fox

Honoka had just arrived at her house. She was greeted by Chuutaro, her faithful Golden Retriever, who was excitedly pacing around her.

Well, this looks familiar... Honoka thought, remembering her first encounter with Mipple. She followed Chuutaro to the backyard, where the dog began sniffing under the deck.

"Chuutaro, is there something down there?" Honoka asked. She went to get a flashlight, and shone it where Chuutaro was looking.

Under the deck, Honoka found a yellow fox, with a fringe of hair on his forehead, big blue eyes and white gloves cowering at the sight of Chuutaro. Holding the dog back, Honoka extended her arm.

"It's okay," she said to the fox. "You can come out."

Slowly, the fox crawled closer to the entrance. When he exited, Honoka noticed the fox stood on two legs and wore red and white sneakers. She also couldn't miss the fact that he had not one, but two long, fluffy tails.

"Oh!" The fox said, taking a bow. "Hello... My name is Miles Prower." He had a rather high pitched voice for a male, so Honoka assumed he was young.

"It can talk?" Honoka whispered to herself.

"What's your name?" Miles asked Honoka innocently, looking up at her.

So cute... Honoka thought, before snapping back to reality. "Oh! My name's Honoka Yukishiro. Nice to meet you, Miles."

"Um... Sorry. I forgot to mention I don't like being called that. I'd rather you call me Tails..."

"Okay!" Honoka smiled. "Tails it is, then!"

Suddenly, Tails looked up in shock. "Oh no! I lost Sonic!" He looked around nervously, becore turning back to Honoka. "Can you help me look for my big brother?"

Honoka stared at Tails for a moment, before giving the young fox a sweet smile. "Of course I'll help!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tails jumped around with joy.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was trying to make sense out of the blue hedgehog she had just found.

"So, you're a hero from another planet who has been accidentally teleported here?" She asked.

"Yep." was his reply.

"And your friend was the one who was working on the device that brought you here?"

"Yep."

"...and now you've lost this friend..."

"Uh huh..."

"Hmm... Oh! Come with me! I know someone who might help us out!"

*Back at Honoka's*

"Wow! You invented a teleporter?" Honoka asked Tails.

"Yeah, but it still needs work. Something happened during a test run that brought Sonic and me into your world. The teleporter should also be here too. I'd like to find it so I can fix it and go home..."

"I see... Maybe I can help you with it..."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure! I created a weather simulator for the science fair last year..."

"Oh, great! Thank you!"

The two were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Honoka went to the door, with Tails hiding behind her. Nagisa stood in the gateway.

"Hey! Mind if we come in?" She asked

"'We'"? Honoka asked. Nagisa reached to her left and grabbed a blue hedgehog by the arm and held him in front of her.

"Is that..." Honoka began.

But she was cut off by Tails, who saw his friend and lept out from behind.

"Sonic!" He shouted.

"Tails! You're okay!" Sonic hugged Tails and scruffled he little fox's bangs.

"Well, now that you two are together, do you mind telling me what is going on?" Nagisa asked.

Tails and Sonic faced Nagisa to explain, but before they could say anything, a voice sneered from above.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pesky Hedgehog and the Little Fox Boy!"

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"Indeed, Sonic! Now give me the Chaos Emeralds, or your newfound friends here will face my Egg Bomber!"

Then, out of nowhere, two streaks of light came flying across the sky, knocking Dr. Eggman in the head. With a poof, the lights became Mipple and Mepple.

"Quick, Nagisa! Transform, mepo!" Mepple said, looking back at Nagisa.

"Honoka, you too, mipo!" Mipple glanced at Honoka.

The two Pretty Cures looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

(A/N: Hey! Sorry about the delays in updates! This idea just popped into my head one day and I had to write about it! I also apologize for the cliff-hangers... Thank you for the reviews!)


	3. Sorry

A/N: Hey guys. Hope you had a great Christmas! I'm sorry I have to say this but I will be taking a break from this story for a while. I do not know when I'll get back to it, but probably when I find more inspiration... Sorry for this inconvenience...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys! I just want to apologize for leaving you hanging for over a year. Things came up with college applications and school, but now I can try to be more consistent with updates. I also want to thank you for all the positive reviews! So again, sorry for the wait and here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A New Enemy

The two girls swiped their cards on the communes and held hands.

"Dual Aurora Wave!" They shouted, raising their other hands in the air as a bright column of light surrounded them. Sonic and Tails watched on in awe.

Inside the column, Nagisa and Honoka's outfits changed and their hair grew slightly longer. Nagisa now wore a black and pink outfit, consisting of a crop top, a short skirt, bike shorts and detached sleeves on her arms and legs. Honoka's was similar, only it appeared to be a full dress with the detached sleeves, and it was white and blue.

The girls landed and the column vanished.

"Emissary of light," Nagisa called. "Cure Black!"

"Emissary of light," Honoka's was almost the same. "Cure White!"

The girls struck a pose. "We are Pretty Cure!"

Cure White pointed out to Eggman. "Servant of the dark power..."

Cure Black, also pointing, finished her partner's sentence. "Return to the darkness from which you came!" She paused for a second and turned back to Cure White. "Wait, doesn't he come from the same world as Sonic and Tails...?"

Cure White just shrugged.

Eggman was enjoying every bit of this. He chuckled evilly. "You think you two little girls can stop me? How cute!" He teased. "Sometimes even this fellow has trouble beating me!" He launched an egg bomb at Sonic, who was too awestruck to move and just narrowly dodged the explosive.

Nagisa became infuriated. "How dare you attack him! He has no right to deserve this!"

Eggman stopped and stared. "Oh? But he does! You see, this pesky rodent here causes nothing but trouble!"

Honoka stepped in. "But that doesn't mean you can go and attack them!"

"Quiet!" Eggman snapped, launching a bomb at the Pretty Cures.

Cure Black and Cure White were both frozen in fear of the bomb quickly accelerating towards them, when all of a sudden, a blue and yellow blur came through and knocked it back to its sender, throwing the Egg Bomber in the air. The machine, destroyed from the explosion, sputtered and jerkily flew away.

The Pretty Cures went back to normal and thanked the two Mobians.

"That was pretty sweet, dude!" Nagisa exclaimed, giving Sonic a high five.

"Thank you, Tails," Honoka said, bowing politely to the young fox.

"Anytime, girls!" Sonic grinned, while Tails gave a small smile and nodded silently.

"Just remember he'll be back," Tails warned.

"Thanks, guys!" Nagisa repeated.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Sonic piped up. "Why'd you bring me here, anyway?"

"Well, Honoka, like your twin-tailed buddy here, is pretty nifty with sciency stuff, so she can help him fix his machine and help get you guys home!"

Tails and Honoka both blushed.

"Coolios!" Sonic said, resting against the wall with a half-eaten chili dog in his hand.

"Wait... I thought I already told you why..." Nagisa said, giving Sonic a look. "Were you too busy stuffing your face with chili dogs to listen?" She asked, her temper rising.

Honoka and Tails decided to take this moment to start working on the machine. "Sorry, guys, but we kind of want to get a head start..." Honoka said uneasily.

"See you later, Sonic!" Tails chimed in, the same awkwardness in his voice.

Nagis and Sonic stopped arguing and watched their friends go back into the traditional Japanese house.


End file.
